


Mad as Rabbits

by Two_for_Slashing



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Carolina Hurricanes, M/M, The Canes Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_for_Slashing/pseuds/Two_for_Slashing
Summary: The rabbit sitting a few feet away stared at him with its black eyes and disappeared.





	Mad as Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayal/gifts).



> **This story was originally published on 10/5 as part of the 2018 Canes Exchange and has been redated following the author reveal**
> 
> This is a gift for ayal - I hope you enjoy!!! I tried to make it cute.
> 
> To the mods behind the Canes Exchange - thank you so much for this fun celebration of our team!
> 
> I hadn't planned for this to be a bit of a comedy, but the back and forth banter between Justin and Jordan just flowed out so well it's kind of what ended up happening.
> 
> Title from Panic! at the Disco's "Mad as Rabbits".

"This is stupid."

Jordan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, lips turned down in a frown. "Shut up, Justin. There is a reason I'm more powerful than you."

"You're a Staal. That's the only reason."

"And I exercise my powers more often. When's the last time you've tried to lure someone into the woods?"

Justin groaned, crossing his arms and turning away from his friend. "You're all stupid," he muttered, even though he was aware his argument was stupid and his attempts at fighting back were even stupider.

He didn't have to look at Jordan's face to know that he was being smirked at. He felt an elbow nudge into his ribcage, but he would not let Jordan see that he was fighting back a grin.

The rabbit sitting a few feet away stared at him with its black eyes and disappeared.

+

Justin knew a lot of things were stupid. He knew a lot of the things he did could be considered stupid, and that as a magical creature of the woods (read: fairy, although Justin didn't exactly like that term, and he wasn't wicked enough to be considered a demon, especially since Jared Staal of all people had set the bar for what the bloodlust of a demon should be like, which was quite horrifying to be honest) he should have powers to make him more suave than he was.

He was okay at what he needed to be okay with. He terrorized kids that came too far into the woods, and stolen from the travelers who dared to take too long to pass through.

But he had also fallen in love with his superior and his best friend, and that was easily the stupidest thing he had ever done.

+

The Staals were the ones who called all the shots. Eric, being the oldest, had the most say. Marc was around only sparingly at this point, and Jared was best kept out of sight. Jordan leaned more towards Eric's mannerisms, though he was less interested in ruling like his brother was and seemed to prefer fucking around with humans who wandered in the woods to straight up power tripping or murder.

All four Staals were tall and broad and fair and handsome, and Justin had lusted after all of them at least once in his very long immortal life, but somewhere along the way his heart must have mistaken his sexual urges for actual feelings, because he suddenly cared about how many people Jordan was luring off the path to fulfill his own needs with before setting them free, dazed and happy in ways they could not seem to understand, only knowing that they had had some sort of an affair with a magical being.

Justin didn't agree with any of it, but he figured it was better than straight up murder ala Jared.

Eric had been the same way, and then Sasha Semin had stared him down with his chiseled jaw and huge blue eyes and Eric had been chasing after him ever since.

Most humans were easily swayed by their kind. Sasha Semin was not one of those people.

And neither was the petite brunette boy that had come into the woods on a leisurely stroll and absolutely captured Jordan's attention. It had been a while since Justin had seen Jordan so enraptured with a mortal, and it was -

Something. 

It was something alright.

+

The rabbit was still staring at him.

"He's not going to fall for it," Justin muttered.

Jordan turned fully, leveling him with the mere force of his gaze. Justin totally didn't have a size kink, but he would be totally lying if he said he didn't have fantasies were Jordan absolutely crushed him with his massive frame. Everything about him was just so big, and Justin, being so small -

Okay, maybe he did have a size kink. It was whatever, honestly. Jordan only liked chasing mortals that passed into the woods, and Justin was not a mortal, and he had been in the woods forever.

To be fair, he was a bit of a petite brunette for a fey. 

It was also fair and even honest that this human coming up the path was prettier than him. He could see why Jordan wanted him.

The rabbit hopped into the way of the path.

The human looked up at the motion, his eyes growing wide with happiness as he took in the cute little animal.

Justin refused to look at Jordan's face. "Don't even say a word," he muttered as Jordan cackled next to him. "You are the fucking worst."

"Admit that you are in awe of me."

Justin pursed his lips, watching as the boy knelt down, offering a hand to the rabbit to sniff. "You're a Staal," he began, "and the best you can do is a rabbit."

He supposed he deserved the shove he received for that remark.

+

The boy's name is Sebastian. He is twenty-one years old, and he is from town, and he knows all of the stories that everyone else knows, and he didn't mean to walk off the path, honestly, he is in the woods for a noble reason.

Justin raised one eyebrow at him. He could tell by the way Jordan was standing that he was evaluating what the boy was saying, and deciding if he was going to go through with his original plan or consider changing it.

The Staals, as mischievous as they were, could be reasonable when reason was needed.

Except for Jared. But Justin knew most of that was from his demonic leanings.

"Well, what are you here for?" Justin asked, even though he knew Jordan should be the one doing all of the questioning.

"That's my job," Jordan muttered.

"You're doing it too slowly. I'm not bound to follow you around so you can take your damn time."

"It's called building an atmosphere. If you ever actually used your powers, maybe you would know that."

"Just because I don't need to have sex every few weeks doesn't mean I don't know my capabilities." Justin was full-on facing Jordan at this point. He had his hands positioned on his hips and his shoulders squared, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

That was always a hard task when facing down a Staal. It didn't help that Jordan was meeting him with as much attitude. Or that half of Justin's thoughts were caught between getting on his knees and taking Jordan full in his mouth so he could wipe that stupid smirk off of Jordan's face and having Jordan fuck him so hard he forgot he was an immortal fey of the woods and not one of Jordan's human conquests.

There was a soft coughing noise from beneath them. Sebastian was on his knees, his face caught somewhere between looking terrified and amused. "Can I tell you why I'm here?"

"Go ahead," Justin said, shoving back Jordan before he could even get a word out.

"You are ridiculous," Jordan muttered, and Justin stuck his tongue out at him.

"My friend is ill," Sebastian began, a worried look falling across his features. "I need lovage root to make for a medicine that should cure him."

"Well that's one of the sweetest things I think I've ever heard," Justin remarked. He turned back towards Jordan. "If you're anything short of conflicted over what you're thinking of doing, you're horrible."

"I'm a fey, you already know where I'm leaning towards," Jordan said, but his voice was soft enough that Justin could tell he didn't want Sebastian to hear him. "I need you to convince me that I should let him go and get what he needs so he can cure his friend."

"Well you can have me as an alternative any day of any week of all of eternity if that’ll help sway you." Jordan stared down at Justin, his blue eyes wide with shock. "What? Don't look at me like that. You have to know how I feel about you."

"You're mildly sarcastic at best most days. How am I supposed to think you feel about me?"

Justin groaned, covering his face with a hand. "You spend too much time with your rabbits to see what's right in front of you, Jordy."

He could hear Jordan sputtering next to him.

"Excuse me...?"

Oh right, the human. Justin looked over at Sebastian, smiling warmly. "So he wants to keep you around to fuck you because that's just what Jordan does, and you fell for his rabbit trick which is just like, getting tiring at this point but you humans just keep wandering off the path anyway so you encourage his bad habits, but I think you should go cure your friend. So."

Sebastian looked nothing short of mortified. "I'd like to leave," he squeaked out, and Jordan let out a dark chuckle at that remark that made the small human jump slightly. "My friend, well, he's..."

"...not so much a friend?" Justin finished. He was pretty sure he'd heard this one before, mostly with Eric and Sasha, and mostly just from Eric, because Sasha was not one for words even on a good day.

Sebastian nodded earnestly. "Teukka is very important to me, and I would be nothing short of devastated if he died because I failed to help him. Please."

Justin could feel his heart turning. "Let him go, Jordan."

Jordan sighed heavily. "You're going to owe me a lot for this one, Justin."

"It's not like we don't have forever to work those details out."

+

Justin usually didn't go to the edge of the woods. He was chancing being seen by humans he didn't want to be seen by, and the general lives and goings-on of humans were not things he liked viewing so much. But he was curious anyway, and so he peered out between the leaves of a rather large fern, eyes searching.

Sebastian had a hand on the waist of a blonde boy who was about as large as he was - it must have been his Teukka, judging by the way he was staring at him with such fondness in his huge dark eyes that it was making Justin a bit uncomfortable to look at if he was being honest. The boy looked tired, but he did not look sickly. He had a small smile on his face, a free hand covering the one that Sebastian had placed on his hip. They were talking, about what Justin couldn't hear, but the boy was still alive and Sebastian looked at peace.

He watched as Sebastian leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Teukka's cheek. The other boy's eyes lit up as he flushed a lively shade of red.

Sasha was by his side suddenly. "Watching your human?"

"Just making sure all is well."

"It was nice of Jordan to let one go for once."

"It wasn't so much Jordan as it was me insisting Jordan do the right thing. Look at them. It's too disgustingly cute, and he wasn't lying about why he was in the woods in the first place. I don't mind helping an actual decent human."

"You know you've beyond frustrated Jordan for the last few weeks."

Justin didn't know that. He hadn't seen Jordan since freeing Sebastian, as Justin had turned and fled as fast as he could. He had never planned on revealing his feelings to Jordan. Now that he had, he was no longer interested in facing his friend.

"I think he'll be fine."

"Eric was no better." Sasha was giving Justin a very knowing look. "He's good now. The Staals are great fey, but they are not fast to understand the normal things that you and I understand much, much better."

Justin snorted. "That's an understatement if I've ever heard one."

Sasha sighed softly. "What I want to say is Eric was worth the wait. Don't forget that when dealing with a Staal brother."

Justin gazed at Sasha for a long moment. "Eric and Jordan aren't the same. But we'll see."

He looked back at Sebastian, who was now walking back to town, his arm around Teukka's waist. When he looked back for Sasha, his fellow fey was gone.

In his place was a rabbit.

It stared up at Justin with its big dark eyes.

Justin could feel his heart beating in his chest. "You're not funny, Jordan."

"It's not about being funny." And there was Jordan suddenly, a warm smile on his face. "It's about getting you off the path."

Justin rolled his eyes, but the sentiment was not the same. It was too hard for him to be snarky when his heart was slowly making its way up his throat. "You know I won't fall for it."

"I wish you would."

Justin paused, taking a moment to just look at his friend. "Why?" he said, and the question came out so soft that Justin was embarrassed for the briefest of moments. He was not this soft, ever, but Jordan - 

Jordan was still smiling at him, his blue eyes very warm and very fond. "I think I've always misread your snarkiness as you just being you."

"It is just me being me," Justin insisted, but he could tell that Jordan was going in the right direction, and frankly it was fucking terrifying.

"And it's you being jealous."

Justin had no remark for that.

"I honestly wanted you to let Sebastian go for good reasons," he whispered instead, and when did Jordan get so close to him that he was staring up at him and - 

He quite liked being pulled up against Jordan's huge chest with Jordan's huge hands on his hips, and then his mouth was just so damn warm, and - 

And fuck, maybe Justin did have a size kink after all.


End file.
